


Write the future, read the past

by IWriteSmutNotTragedies



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Actor!Percy, Annabeth is a stalker butttttt so is Jason so idk, Annabitch, Blind Date, But overall Annabeth is just fuckin psycho, Can you guess with whom??, Casual Sex, Dubious Consent, F/F, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, One-Sided Relationship, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex for Favors, Smut, Theyna - Freeform, Writer!Jason, jercy - Freeform, juke, lason, shy!jason
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9124039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWriteSmutNotTragedies/pseuds/IWriteSmutNotTragedies
Summary: Jason is an author. A shitty one at times, but an author nonetheless.When an opportunity comes around that he can meet the famous Percy Jackson (star of the Logan Lerman series), he works harder than ever. Because maybeeee Jason's gay and maybeeeeeeee Percy is too.





	1. Bad Sisters and Blind Dates

**Author's Note:**

> I will post more chapters, I just realized that this is going to be a chaptered fic so I broke it off.

Jason flopped back down into his desk chair, staring at his laptop screen in distaste. He stared at the blank document, contemplating just giving up entirely. I mean, who cares if the best fanfiction got to meet Percy? Percy was still just a person, even if he was a god in the minds of teenage girls and gay males around America. If he was being honest here, there really was no reason as to why teenage girls loved him. Sure, he was hot as FUCK, and he was a role model to everyone who thought that someone with dyslexia and ADHD couldn't achieve their dreams. He had both and he currently was a millionaire college grad who was an inspiration to many. What was his profession, you ask? He is an actor in the Logan Lerman series. But he was gay. And so was Jason. Deep down, Jason knew it was a stupid thought-that he could have a relationship with a celebrity. But damn it, he was gonna try. Even if he looked like a stalker in doing so.

Jason shook his head and went back to his work. He figured since he was already 27 (Percy was 26) that he should get a job. So what did he pick? Celebrity journalist. His journalism was only the tip of the iceberg into Jason's private life. His online fan base was another major portion of it. 

He was just starting to jot down some ideas for the fic when he heard a knock on his door. He sighed and stood up, making 

his way across his battle field of an apartment. He swung the door open and found his screenwriter sister (Thalia) staring at him, looking downright giddy. 

"Oh, God. What is it now?" The word choice made it sound rude, but it was all in good fun.

"You're gay, right?" An odd way to begin, but oh well.

"Yeah. Why?" 

"Well, I found this guy I think you might like. He's older than you, and a bit of a troublemaker, but he's also really nice and his hair is PERFECT." He went to sit back down in his office chair. He knew where this was going. 

By now he was incredibly skeptical of this mystery man Thalia was describing. He sounded okay, but Jason really needed to focus on his work.

"Oh, AND he's one of Percy's ex's!" If he had coffee it would have been spit out all over her face. 

"WHY would I want him to be one of Percy's ex's?? Give me ONE valid reason!" She stared at Jason for a brief moment before explaining.

"Jason, I know you wouldn't think so, but you are extremely good looking. Sounds gross from your sister, but some of my friends have started commenting on it. If the man you're dating is one of Percy's ex's, he has more information and can tell you things no one else will."

"...What kinds of comments?" I questioned warily.

"Well...this and that. One of my friends said that if you just went to the beach more often you'd be banging someone by now. One of my gay friends said that he's always making heart eyes at you, but you NEVER notice. Seriously, bro. You are sooooo oblivious. So dam oblivious..." The blond considered this proposition for a moment then nodded once. 

"What's his name?" 

She smirked. "His name's Luke Castellan. Blond with a scar on his face too. Though his was from a much better reason than a stapler accident." Her smirk stayed plastered to her face, even after Jason hit her lightly in the arm.

"Fuck you."

"Aww, fuck you too, big bro." She handed him a slip of paper and left without saying another word. He opened it, reading quietly aloud.

 

I already called him and set up coffee for this Friday @ 10. You can thank me later. 

-Thalia

At the bottom there was a phone number and email listed. 

After thinking for a moment, he turned to his now sleeping computer screen, tapping the spacebar. If he wanted to have enough time to meet this 'Luke,' he would need to get to work. Back to the keyboard. 

 

Friday, 7:28 AM, Jason's apartment

Jason was bouncing around his apartment, grabbing a bagel and swiveling in his chair. Today was his designated day of editing. The fanfiction was just barely going to make the deadline (*coughs twice* which happened to be tomorrow). It would take another month to find out the results of the contest. 

After about an hour of editing he hopped in the shower, taking his time with the body wash (*coughs twice again* which doubled as lube). After getting dressed and shaving his face, he exited the small apartment bathroom. 

"Jase! Glad I could meet up with you before your big date!" Thalia jumped up and hugged him. He inwardly groaned.

"Here are some conversation topics to go over, and some to avoid. DON'T MENTION HIS SCAR. Just....don't. But you SHOULD mention yours. Everyone laughs at the guy who tries to eat a stapler." 

She handed him a piece of lined paper to read before hugging him again. He stood, absolutely floored. Not only because she could get into his apartment, but also that she put so much effort into this. 

"So? What do ya think??" Thalia was getting impatient for his response. 

"I think you are a complete fucking whack job. I think that you have put too much effort into my personal life, and I think that you are getting something in return. Or at least you THINK you are." He put his hands on his hips and stared her dead in the eye, only to see the corner of her lip twitch. 

"You caught me, Jase. I DO get something from this. If you date Percy, it may finally prove to my...friend...Reyna that I am responsible enough to be with her. So I get a hot date, and so do you. But first you have to go along with everything I say. Deal?" She held out a hand, looking up at Jason. 

"Fine." He gave her hand a brisk shake then went back to date preparation with his sister. 

 

Friday, 9:53 AM, on the way to Starbucks

Jason started a slow jog, knowing that even with his large strides he wouldn't make it on time unless he picked up a jog. A couple minutes later he saw the green sign from down the street and slowed back down to a walk. He decided to check his texts while he was waiting for Luke. 

 

Thals: Yo, bro! U there yet??

Me: Ye, just waiting 4 him. 

Thals: Good. Gives u time 2 prepare. What's ur ultimate goal 4 this d8? Hint: there is a rite answr.

Me: Uhmm. Woe him?

Thals: You fuckin idiot. No. The answr was that u want 2 have a nice meal, not mention PJ or his scar, and have a kiss at the end. Got it?

Me: How the FUCCKKK am I supposed 2 go 4 a kiss???? I cant even make decent conversation with another human! this gonna b a disaster. 

Thals: probs. 

Me: oh shit hes here tty after the d8

 

Jason looked up and found an exceptionally attractive man standing by the door, smirking at him. He shoved the phone into his back pocket and strode forward to meet him. 

"I'm Luke. You must be Jason." He held his hand forward.

Jason took it before speaking. "Yeah. You wanna go in and sit?"

He smiled and opened the door, letting go of Jason's hand. Jason returned the smile and found them seats. 

"So. What do you want? On me." Jason's eyebrows shot up at the kind gesture. 

"I think I'll just have a coffee. Starbucks really isn't cheap." 

"Come on, I brought enough money for you to AT LEAST get a cookie or something." He flashed that beautiful grin. 

"Fine. I'll get a cookie too. Chocolate chip." His words were harsh, his tone was anything but. They went up and ordered. 

Luke ended up getting the same thing as Jason, save for the cookie. He got a scone-like pastry instead. Once they had their food, they sat back down at the corner table built for two. 

"So tell me, why did you agree to get coffee with me? Because we don't know each other at all," Luke questioned.

"W-well, my sister Thalia said that we might be compatible. She also said that you could be a bit of a trouble maker." 

Jason tried his best to end with a seductive smirk. It must've worked to some extent, because Luke returned it.

"You could say that. I've had my fair share of run-ins with the law." His grin turned almost creepy. 

"Oh?"

"Last year I went to jail for a month. Let's just say the neighbors had something I wanted. Sadly, they did not want to give it to me." 

"Never dated a bad boy before." Wait...when did Jason decide to be all sexy like? He couldn't remember the switch. That man sort of made one want to be sexy. He wiggled his butt in his seat a bit to get comfortable, then allowed himself to slouch. He then turned his attention back to Luke. 

“Let me tell you, you’re in for one wild ride.” Luke said this in a mannerism that could only be taken as sexual. 

“What makes you think I’m gonna go for a ride on you?”

Luke looked directly into his eyes. “I’ve been told I can be very persuasive.” Luke’s foot suddenly tapped his own, traveling up his leg slightly until it stopped at Jason’s knee. As much as he tried to maintain eye contact, Jason broke when his ears, cheeks, and chest turned crimson. 

“Is that a threat?” 

“No, that’s a hint.” Jason gave him the most fiery look he could manage, then questioned him once again.

“Oh? A hint to what?” Luke gave him back an even sexier smirk than before. There was a pause before he answered.

“Why don’t we head back to my place?” Morning sex? Not really Jason’s thing. Then again, sex on the first date wasn’t him either. Or the second, or third….

“Sure. How far away are you?” Jason was brave. Yeah, brave…

“Ten minute walk. Let’s go!” Jason’s date hopped up, accidentally bumping the table with his knees. By the time Jason stood up Luke was halfway out the door. Jason jogged to catch up, avoiding other people carrying their hot coffees and pastries. They walked out together, both eager and not-so-subtly nervous.


	2. Couldn't Keep Him, Could You, Jason?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot happens in this chapter, and I know I can't please everybody so be patient. Mini cliffhanger (or maybe not so mini) at the end.

**********  
WARNING: You are about to see some pretty sexual scenes between Luke and Jason. Also, submissive!Jason is making a comeback. Personally, I don’t really like sub Jason but it just made sense here.

Luke was right. Ten minutes later they arrived at his apartment. Luke unlocked the door and motioned for Jason to step in first. Jason took in his surroundings as he walked in. It was of average size, but you wouldn’t know that from first glance. The mess on the counters and floors was horrendous. The only area that wasn’t cluttered and dirty was his bed. It was made and had a dome of cleanliness around it, as if he planned this ahead and shoved everything to the walls in an attempt to eliminate tripping hazards. That bastard had planned this. 

Jason felt Luke come up behind him and wrap his arms around his waist. Jason immediately tensed and tilted his head. Luke pressed a gentle kiss to his neck, and rocked back and forth.

“Mmm Jason - Jason? You ever done anything with another man? Bet you haven’t - pure little virgin.” The hot breath of the man behind him hit his ear, and Jason shivered. Luke backed up a step and flipped Jason so he was facing the other man, and guided Jason back to the wall where he pinned Jason’s hands above his head and bit down on his neck a bit too roughly.

Jason yelped and tensed, immediately regretting ever even stepping into the apartment. Luke paused from the hickey he was making above the dip between collarbone and neck. 

“Stay.” 

Jason bared his neck again and whined as Luke went back to work. After a few minutes of play on his neck Luke’s hands went up to Jason’s chest, letting go of Jason’s hands in favor of taking off his shirt. The troublemaker’s left hand pinched Jason’s left nipple, his mouth working on the right. A blush came down over the submissive blonde's neck and chest, making the mouth around his right nipple chuckle. 

Luke’s hand was massaging Jason’s crotch through his pants, only stopping when Jason started rolling his hips up into the heated hand. 

“Now Jason. I thought I told you to stay? Do you know what we do to who don’t listen?” Jason shook his head. “We punish them. Will you be a good boy and take my hand to your ass? Will you beg for forgiveness the whole time? Will you moan like a wh-”

“I’msorryIcan’tloveyou.” Jason almost blurted out his actual intentions but managed to hold his tongue for once. 

Luke laughed. “Darling- who said anything about love?”

Part of Jason was relieved that Luke wasn’t interested in that way. Part of him wanted to cry. If he couldn’t even get one of Percy’s exes, how was he supposed to get the big man himself. 

Luke seemed to have lost the intensity in touching Jason (no surprise there), but sucked on the red marks along Jason’s neck lightly. He was fondling Jason again, and this time Jason didn’t move a muscle.

After a few minutes of getting nowhere fast, Luke rocked back on his heels and looked into Jason’s eyes.

“Look-it’s obvious you don’t want to do this. Are you trying to get to Percy? Because, really. You should’ve just said so.” 

Jason was startled. He wasn’t that opposed to Luke. He looked back at Luke, his eyebrows scrunching up. He didn’t want to make Luke feel like he was being used. Even if he technically was.  
“What do you want to know?” Luke stepped back and made to sit on the couch. 

“I- I don’t want to know anything. You look...sad. Has this happened before?” Luke’s eyes said ‘what the fuck do you think?’

“How….how many times?”

“Let’s see, how many stalkers has Percy had?” Jason thought that maybe Luke just had a more dark sense of humor than he was used to. One look at the man’s face told him that Luke Castellan was serious. Suddenly Jason was weighed down by disappointment at himself. He cringed as he wondered what he would do in Luke’s position. 

There was a long pause as Luke let Jason sit with guilt on his mind. “Jesus Christ, I’m an asshole.”

“Yeah, an asshole who never answered my question.”

“Which was…?”

“What do you want to know about the mystical and beautiful, Perseus Jackson?”

**********

Jason walked home with a head full of knowledge and a body aching for sleep and a good cleansing (cough cough of the pipes). He learned more than he had originally hoped to, but damn if he didn’t enjoy details about Percy’s sex life. 

He took out his phone to text Thalia and tell her he’d be back at his apartment soon. A large part of him wanted to just tell her he’d talk tomorrow. A much larger part told him that gossiping like a teenage girl was a perfectly normal thing for an adult man to do. Yes. Normal. 

When he arrived, Thalia was already there. She was on the small couch, Reyna laying with her head on Thalia’s lap and her legs flung over the furnishings left arm. They were watching Sherlock.

“Why hello, you sexy beast. How’d the date go?” Reyna didn’t take her eyes off the TV. 

Jason kicked off his shoes and shuffled over to the couch, staring down at his sister.

“Move your fat ass so I can sit down. My couch.” Reyna lifted her head slightly to allow Thals to move her hips over. As he sat down, the blond groaned.

“Fucking DISASTER. Got back to his place, did some….stuff….and then I fucking ruined it. Won’t go into detail about what I said, but can you guess what it led to?” It was a commercial now, and his sister had muted the TV.

“I gave you two. simple. things. Not to talk about. TWO, JASON!” 

“I know, but I got really nervous, and it was going really well, and you forgot to mention that this man you set me up with is basically a fucking sex god, and I didn’t want to hurt him by breaking it off later on, so I - I… broke it off then. I guess. But then he asked me if I was using him to know about Percy, and I guess I took too long to answer, so he just looked super sad and started talking about him. He asked what I wanted to know.”

At this point, Thalia was pretty pissed. What he also didn’t mention to Jason, was that Luke happened to be an old friend. Luke Castellan and Thalia Grace were friends from the start. And while she probably could’ve gotten whatever info about Percy that Jason needed herself, she wanted Jason to practice being social. Her hermit of a brother needed to get out in her mind, and this was one way of doing it. Lesson learned: never let Jason socialize. Now she has to go apologize to Luke about her idiot brother. 

“-we ended up talking about how fucking perfect Percy’s body is, and I got some inside images to work with in my fan base. Long story short, Percy’s dick is just as beautiful as the rest of him, and it happens to have a freckle on the end of it.”

“La-la-laaaaa I don’t need to hear this Jason because lesbiannnnnn.” This was expected of Thalia, while Reyna was busying herself by adjusting the volume on the TV; Sherlock was back on.

“Sigh. You lesbians would never understand the importance of quality dick. A shame, really. The most important part of the body and you won’t even appreciate it.”

“Now you’re pushing your luck, Sparky.” It was Reyna that spoke up this time. 

“Yeah, yeah. I need a shower.” 

Both girls pulled disgusted faces. “Ewwww! We’re still here, Jason. And I’m your sister for fucks sake!” 

“Not like that, you perverts! I’m just sweaty!”

 

“Eww!”

“Oh screw you guys.”

“Rather you not, darling.”

Jason rolled his eyes and heaved himself up from the couch.

“I’ll be in the shower. In my own apartment. This one. This is mine. I am boss here. I control TV. I control who stays and goes. Not you.”

“Whatever gets your through the night, bro.”

**********

After his shower - which he totally didn’t masturbate in - he wrapped a towel around himself and walked to the kitchen. He found that his sister and her not-girlfriend had left already. He grabbed an apple and bottled water (because his apartments tap water was just nasty) and flopped onto the same ratty couch his sister and friend were on. He flicked on the news and watched sports for a bit. The celebrity pieces came onto the screen, and a flashing title above a picture of Mr. Gorgeous caught his eye.

Winner of writing contest to be announced this time tomorrow night.  
Special interview coming up with Percy Jackson.  
“I’m excited to meet a fan who cares so much as to write about me like this!”

Jason waited for a bit as he finished the fruit held up in his now-clean palm. The interview started a short while after.

The reporter was a petite blonde woman who wore so much makeup she almost looked older than she undoubtedly was. 

“Mr. Jackson! A pleasure to meet you!” They shook hands.

“Thank you! Always a pleasure to meet with you.”

“So can we start by talking about what inspired you to create this contest?”

“Well, it wasn’t entirely my idea. My manager, Nico di Angelo, had the idea. He was actually a former fan but worked his way up to being my manager.” A goofy grin. A slight chuckle from behind ruby lips.

“What do you hope to accomplish by meeting the winner of this contest?” 

“Well, for starters, I hope to meet someone who shares interests with me. I’m honestly flattered that anyone would go through the trouble of writing about me.” 

The conversation went on for a while. Jason got bored. Not bored with looking at him, of course, but the interview was pretty standard. 

Jason faded in and out of focus. On one particularly inattentive streak, the only thing that made him snap out of it was Percy mentioning that he was staying on Long Island Sound for the time being, seeing as that’s where he grew up. Totally not the reason Jason lives there now.

Jason eventually fell asleep, around four. He awoke with a jolt two hours later. His towel didn’t cover anything anymore, and he thanked all the gods he could think of that nobody stopped by. He rewrapped and walked to his bedroom in search of clothes. He found loose fitting boxers and a pair of PJ bottoms. With a tear in the ass. Oh, great. Just what he needed. Pants that made it look like he ripped a hole in them for easier dick insertion to his most private area. 

Mac n’ cheese was on the menu for tonight. Jason waited for the water to boil, and sat down at his kitchen table/piece of shit taking up space in his too-small apartment. He poured in the pasta and went back to waiting. Eight minutes left. Five minutes left. Four minutes left. A knock on the door. Why couldn’t Thalia just leave him alone?

Before he could get to it, though, it was flung open, and a flash of green shirt and obsidian hair ran straight into the wall, barely closing the door behind him.

Through pants and a mild coughing fit, the man in front of Jason wheezed out three words.

“You didn’t win.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an idea of where I think this story should go, but would love it if anyone has any ideas about where they think it should go! I need a beta reader too, so if anyone has some time on their hands and is a member of the PJO fandom, I would love some help.


	3. Of Bitches and Babes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: I have absolutely no knowledge about New York, having been once in my life. I live a pretty ‘country bumpkin’ style life, and rarely go into the smaller cities. So this is all based on what other people know. If anyone knows about city life and sees a fault in my ways, please tell me.

 

_ “You didn’t win.” _

 

Jason was surprised he didn’t have a heart attack the moment Percy Jackson launched himself into the tiny apartment. Right now Percy was fumbling with the locks, and Jason was overcooking his mac n’ cheese. 

 

“What… what are you doing here.”

 

“Jason Grace, right?” Percy ignored his question and sat down on a chair in the kitchen. 

 

“Uhh, yes. What are you doing here, and how do you know who I am?” 

 

“I read the top 10 fan fictions. Yours was number three, I think. I was in town, running, and your address was one I remembered. Honestly, didn’t expect Jason Grace to be a grown man, but I’m not complaining.”

 

Jason was stunned. 

 

“B-but why are you in  _ my  _ apartment?”

 

Percy studied him as if checking to see if he could be trusted.

 

“The number one fan fiction. ‘Number one fan.’ She’s a fucking psychopath. She got it in her head that if she met me, we would fall in love and run away together. Something like that. I really shouldn’t have done this, and in retrospect, you could be the same way and I would be just as screwed as I would be with her, but what am I supposed to do, you know?” Percy was still a little breathless.

 

“I’m not going to try to kidnap you. So you’re safe, I guess? Want some mac n’ cheese? I think I’ve got a bit of wine left too.” Percy looked up at the man standing over the boiling pasta. 

 

“You gonna drug me?”

 

Jason nearly burned himself on the stove. 

 

“No! No, I’m not going to  _ drug  _ you!” The inspiration at the kitchen table looked skeptical. 

 

“I get to make it. And choose the wine.” Jason shrugged.

 

“Go for it.” He stepped back and let Percy take over.

 

*********

 

Ten minutes later Jason and Percy were eating mac n’ cheese and drinking wine out of plastic cups, and Jason was trying hard not to laugh. 

 

“Don’t you dare laugh at me. Macaroni is harder to make than it looks.”

 

Jason took another sip of wine to calm his nerves and to hide his giggling behind the cup.

 

“It was Kraft. And I’d already done half the work.” Percy pouted. And son of a bitch does pout look good on that chiseled face. Jason went back to sipping his wine and poking the blob in front of him with a fork. 

 

“What are you going to do? I mean - about the whole ‘number one fan’ thing.”

 

Percy looked conflicted. “Legally, I have to meet with her for two hours tomorrow. She actually found me at my mother's apartment, a couple blocks down. I opened the door, thinking it was Paul, my step dad. Instead, it was some crazy blonde bitch I recognized from some of my meet-and-greet’s.”

 

Jason was honestly kind of surprised. As much as he loved Percy, he couldn’t ever see himself tracking him down at his mother’s house when she was going to meet him tomorrow.

 

“Did she know she was going to meet you tomorrow?” Percy nodded. “The winner knows in advance.” 

 

“Where are you going to stay until then?” Jason tried for nonchalant, and got ‘I have a shrine of you in my closet but you can sleep anywhere else.’

 

Percy sighed. He once again donned the confused look on his face. “My security guards, Frank and Hazel, are looking into it. For now, I guess I just try to stay low and call some crappy motel with lots of locks on the doors.” Jason briefly considered offering to let him stay at his apartment, but shut down that idea before he said anything stupid.

 

“Do you have a phonebook?” Jason nodded and silently stood, realizing he was shaking. 

 

Oh no. 

 

That was the shake Jason got before he did something out of his comfort zone. 

 

“Could I, maybe….stay here? Just for the night! Don’t feel like you have to, I can-”

 

“Yes. I can sleep on the couch!” And Jason was out of the room before Percy noticed his hyperventilation and lack of balance. He locked the bedroom door and slid down on his ass, halfway to a panic attack. Theoretically, being with a person he idolizes and potentially thinks of him as a person, not just a face, should make him happy. Instead, he was crying in his bedroom, snot mixing with tears and running down his face, having some serious heart palpitations. 

 

Everything was blurry, and he was finding himself unable to breathe. He clutched at his knees and brought them closer to his chest. 

 

After ten minutes, Jason was only getting worse. By this time, he was full out sobbing, and every time he tried to breathe, he choked and began to cough. A little while earlier, Percy had knocked, having heard Jason crying his eyes out. Now Jason heard his voice, again.

 

“Jason?! Jason, please tell me what’s wrong. I don’t have to stay here. Are you alright? Can I come in?” Jason hiccuped and nodded before realizing that Percy couldn’t see him. He stood. Opened the door. Looked at the beautiful man in front of him. Cried still.

 

Suddenly, he was being encased in a bear hug, his arms stuck to his sides by the sheer force used by Percy to keep him flush against the younger man’s body. Since he couldn’t hug back, he leaned forward and immediately regretted it, staining Percy’s t-shirt with tears. Percy didn’t seem to mind. 

 

**********

 

Percy felt  _ awful.  _ He had managed to send the man into a fit of tears. So not only was he insensitive, pushy, and incapable of escaping  _ a fucking fan,  _ but he had also invited himself over to a man’s house that he had never before met, and assumed it alright to eat his food, drink his wine, and sleep in his apartment. 

 

And now he was holding Jason, as he let go of his tension through what looked like a soul-wringing session of sobbing. 

 

A few minutes later Jason calmed down and, frankly, seemed absolutely exhausted. Percy picked him up bridal style and carefully set him down on the bed. Jason’s body went stiff, and Percy felt his chest convulse once more as he desperately clutched to Percy’s shirt. 

 

“What is it? What do you need? Do you want me to call any of your friends?” Jason squeezed his eyes shut and shakily shook his head. 

 

“N-no.” Jason’s voice was hoarse from crying. Jason took a deep breath and tried to stand. 

 

“No no no, what’re you doing?” 

 

“I’m getting u-up. I’m gonna get y-you a s-shirt, a-and then you can – you can sleep on m-my bed.” Percy smiled despite the situation.

 

“Don’t worry about the shirt,” Percy tossed it over his head, “and we can both sleep in this big ass bed.” Percy carefully approached him and gently wrapped his arms around the taller man’s shoulders. 

 

Jason stiffened and hiccuped. He slowly wrapped his arms around Percy and leaned the dry part of his face on his shoulder. 

 

Percy guided them both back to the bed, where he lowered Jason down, the taller man already falling asleep.

 

**********

 

Annabeth was more excited than she had ever been. In a few short hours, she would be meeting Percy Jackson. She was currently tracking him down in order to meet him halfway. Maybe more than half way, but the shorter the ride for him, the better. 

 

She turned the corner past Sally’s house, moving at a brisk pace through the cooler morning. She knew it would heat up later in the day, but for now, it wasn’t the most pleasant place to take a leisurely stroll. A row of apartments passed and she kept on walking. 

 

She found the building she was looking for and turned to enter. At the front desk, she asked for the apartment number of J. Grace, to which the secretary questioned why, and what his first name was. 

 

“Just a visit to my cousin. Haven’t seen him in a long time. Jacob?” The secretary looked unimpressed.

 

“Don’t blame you for forgetting his name; never comes out of his house, for god's sake!” It was Annabeth’s turn to be unimpressed, as she stared out the front door. She saw a familiar mop of obsidian hair, with a short cut blonde Superman in tow. She launched her way out the door and ran into oncoming traffic. Cars around her screeched as they swerved to avoid her, and just as she was about to reach them, they made a right into a bustling coffee shop. 

 

She stealthily followed them in and made to sit at a dirty table in a corner, not yet having been cleaning from the previous customers. J. Grace looked nervous, Percy seeming to try and calm him down. Annabeth made her approach. 

 

“Hi. My name is Annabeth Chase, founder, and president of the PJ fan club. Who is this?” She jerked her head towards Jason, all the while staring Percy in the eyes.

 

“Miss Chase, I don’t think it’s appropriate for you to be here. I’m trying to have a conversation here, and I think it’s quite rude of you to interrupt.” Jason looked stunned at the sophistication Percy was displaying, while Annabeth looked downright pissed. 

 

“I think I have every right to be here. This is a public space, and may I remind you that  _ I  _ was the winner of the fan fiction contest, not this joke.” She jerked her head towards Jason once again. 

 

Percy promptly stood up and slammed his fists down on the table. 

 

“That’s enough! I’m calling my manager if you keep this up.”

 

“What even is he to you? What is he that I couldn’t be?”

 

Percy looked to Jason before sighing and relaxing his fists, but still not sitting down. 

 

“He is a funny, kind, and not quite as stalker-ish.” Jason nodded then gasped.

 

“He-” Percy shushed Jason’s complaints. 

 

“He housed me when I had to run from your crazy ass. He - he…” Percy didn’t look like he wanted to continue.

 

Annabeth stomped her foot. “He’s going to the fucking ground. I’ll see you later  _ today. _ ”

 

Percy sighed. 

 

**********

 

That night, Percy returned to Jason’s apartment. After a tentative knock, Jason opened the door and invited Percy inside. This entry was a lot calmer than the last. This time, Percy brought a small blue bag resembling a briefcase. He looked tired.

 

“How was the, uhh, meet?” 

 

“Didn’t happen. I told them what happened, and they asked to see her behavior for themselves. So about three minutes into the meeting, they removed her.”

 

Jason fiddled with his thumb and sat down on the couch next to Percy. He awkwardly wrapped his arms around Percy, and it all came into view. Jason needed this; that much was certain. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what? I had this done a month ago. Then I forgot about it, trained some horses, remembered it, and fucking panicked. So here it is, my English class masterpiece. Oh, and I now have a clear view of how this is going to go, and now I know that this story is going to be ten chapters (and that includes an epilog). Also, tell me your ideas on this idea: what if I wrote something that *wasn't* about any kind of fan fiction? Like, woah. I'm thinking something about tips on ADHD/depression/anxiety????? Mostly ADHD because that's what I do but you know, why not?


	4. Theyna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Jason tell Reyna and Thalia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***WARNING*** There is lesbian sex in here, and it is very graphic. ALSO I am soooooo sorry about how short this chapter is, I promise future updates will be longer.

Percy and Jason walked down to Jason’s sister’s house, which was coincidentally about four blocks from Sally’s house. Percy was being “dragged” along by Jason, hands being held along with breath. 

 

Jason was excited purely to see his sister excited. As he was recently told, “If you two hook up, Reyna and I fuck.” Jason considered this about as close to a hookup as he was going to get. 

 

When they finally arrived, Reyna was the one to answer the door. She looked more composed than usual, and behind her he saw Thalia, passed out on the countertop. 

 

Percy spoke first. “I don’t know what went on here, and I don’t want to. All we came to say was that Jason and I are together.” Jason’s eyes widened and Percy squeezed his hand slightly. “So you two can fuck now.” That time it was Reyna who lost her composure, and looked about ready to strangle them both. Instead, she yelled to the kitchen, “Thalia get your ass in here  _ now _ !” Thalia rolled off the counter and jogged in with a quick ‘hey guys.’ 

 

“Do you mind explaining to me  _ exactly  _ what you told them?” Thalia suddenly looked guilty.

 

“Come on, babe. It wasn’t as bad as they make it seem. Just thought that I’d make their relationship a bit more…  _ pressured,  _ that’s all. Worked, didn’t it?”

 

Reyna clearly saw no amusement in her gambling issues. She had no choice but to let it go for now.

 

“Come in. Sit.” Reyna nodded towards the couch through the doorway to the left. 

 

They entered and sat on the patterned couch, sitting close enough to feel each other’s body heat but not quite close enough to touch. Reyna and Thalia sat across from them in matching ugly green loveseats. Their aesthetic made Jason want to puke. 

 

“Want coffee or food or something?” Thalia asked. 

 

Percy grinned. 

 

“I. Am. Starved.” 

 

**********

 

After the two boys left, Reyna shoved Thalia against the wall. 

 

“What in the actual fuck?” Thalia was confused. What did she do? 

 

“You told them that we would  _ fuck  _ if they hooked up?” Oh, right. That. 

 

“It’s true!” Reyna sighed. Point Thalia. 

 

“But why did you have to  _ tell them _ ?” Reyna sounded beat. 

 

“Because I’m impatient, and because you’re hot. That, and I know my brother. He’d much rather help others than himself. It’s a win-win!” Reyna loosened her grip on Thalia’s shirt front for a moment and looked down. When she finally made eye contact again there was a glint of something more primal, more  _ predatory.  _ Thalia smiled and wrapped her hands gently around the back of Reyna’s neck, pulling her down for a kiss. Reyna’s hands immediately went to her hips and gripped tight. They moved together in practice synchronicity, undulating against one another before Reyna pulled away and whispered in Thalia’s ear. 

 

“Bed?” Thalia’s heart jumped as she dam near ran to the bedroom. Once she got to the edge of the bed she quickly stripped down to her bra and panties before flopping belly up onto the bed. Reyna came in shortly after and stripped as well, before climbing on top of her and gyrating her hips downwards. Reyna groaned and then slipped a little further down Thalia’s thighs so she could slip her hand down and rub over her pussy with two fingers. Thalia inhaled sharply and let out a shaky breath soon after, her hips moving in an attempt to get more friction. Reyna complied before moving to suck harshly at her neck, eliciting a moan. Reyna moved down Thalia’s chest, leaving little kisses and small hickeys occasionally before stopping to remove her bra and suck at her nipples. Thalia’s back arched off the bed and she pushed further into Reyna’s mouth. Reyna smirked slightly before peppering kisses down her stomach, stopping at the dip in her right hip. She looked up at Thalia and found her watching with keen eyes. Lowering her mouth, she first kissed then sucked at the skin over her hip, leaving a small red mark. Reyna tugged at Thalia’s panties and Thalia lifted her hips to help the process along. Reyna placed a small kiss above her clit before sticking her tongue out to lick from her pussy up through her lips and stopped to suck once she got back up to her clit. Thalia moaned so loudly it was nearly a scream, as she pushed her feet down to arch into Reyna’s talented mouth. 

 

“Feel good?” Thalia’s only response was a groan. 

 

Reyna went back to licking her girlfriend with new vigor. She plunged her tongue in and started thrusting upwards while grinding her hips downwards for friction against the bed. She stuck a hand between her own legs to rub her clit before moving up to suck on Thalia’s. Thalia kept rotating her hips upwards while gasping and moaning, before she suddenly jerked her hips upwards more and came with a sharp cry, leaking even more from her pussy as she came down from her climax. 

 

Reyna rubbed vigorously and came shortly after, biting down on her lip to keep from moaning too loudly. She flopped down on the bed next to Thalia, chest heaving. 

 

“S...So what did I say, huh?” Thalia breathlessly commented, “It’s a win-win.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did I do? First time writing lesbian sex, and I was so, *so* confused. Love reading comments, I promise future updates will be longer.


End file.
